Savior
by Pandora6459
Summary: When Steve Rogers saved a citizen, he never thought that an all-out war would break out because of her.


Liberty shivered in the cold New York air. She hated to walk home when it was this dark, especially after a long day at her cruddy job as a waitress. Speeding up almost to a jog, she hurried towards her apartment. Passing an alley she was suddenly yanked into it by a man much taller than her. But then again, everybody towered over her slight, 5'4 frame.

"I know what you are," he hissed in her ear, pinning her to a wall "and HYDRA will reward me well for bringing in a freak like you."

Liberty wrinkled her nose at the stranger's rancid breath and struggled against her captor's strong grip.

"Help! Someone help me!" Liberty screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man slapped her across the face before grabbing her throat, slamming her against the hard brick wall. Liberty crumpled to the ground. He kicked Liberty in the stomach, and Liberty curled into the fetal position, using her arms to protect her face.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. The man kicked in the back of the head. Black edged into Liberty's vision. She heard a scuffle before a loud thud, and the strong arms gently picked her up. She struggled a little bit before the voice said soothingly, "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you ever again."

She snuggled into the man, inhaling his scent. He smelled like fresh sheets, mint, and leather, unlike the man that attacked her, who smelled like rotting food.

Liberty whispered "The man said something about a hydra. He called me a freak."

"Shh, it's okay. Just go to sleep. I'm sure you're tired. I'll get you back to my place soon."

Liberty soon fell asleep.

Steve was headed to Stark Tower. Bruce would take care of her. If HYDRA was out to get her, then Stark Tower was the only safe place for her. He walked in the doors, calling out to J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Will you send everyone down to the infirmary immediately?"

"Of course." the cool British voice called down. The girl in Steve's arms stirred at the loud voice. Steve, making it to the infirmary, gently laid the girl down. She was tiny, only 5'3 or 5'4. Bruce burst in the door first, quickly making it over to the girl's side.

"Jarvis, I need a scan of her vitals and injuries." Bruce called out. Tony, Clint, and Natasha all ran in asking questions.

"Who is she?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Steve ignored them, instead turning to Bruce. Bruce already knew the question before it came out of Steve's mouth.

"Yes, she's going to be fine, but she will wake up with one heck of a headache. She also has light bruising to the face and stomach, and major bruising to the back of her head and throat."

He sighed in relief, gently pulled off her purse, setting it on the floor.

He turned to everyone, with expectant looks on their faces.

"I don't know who she is, she was attacked, and I'm fine." He pulled up a chair and sat beside the girl.

Clint announced "Her name is Liberty." holding up the girl's driver's license.

Tony smirked because it was obvious that Capsicle cared for her. "Well that's a fitting name for Cap's girlfriend." Steve looked up at him and blushed. It was true. He thought she was beautiful and brave for calling for help.

"I think she was attacked by a HYDRA agent. She said he called her a freak. I can only assume that she has a power of some sort. With HYDRA after her the only safe place for-"

He was cut off by Liberty stirring. Liberty slowly sat up blinking slowly. She had bright blue eyes, clouded with sleep.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking over at Steve

"You're at Stark Tower. It's okay, you're safe now." Steve said calmly.

"That's quite a bruise you've got there." Bruce said, reaching over with an ice pack. She flinched away from him letting out a small squeak. Steve took her hand gently, and she settled a bit. It was obvious that she only trusted Steve.

"That's Dr. Banner. It's okay he's a friend. That's Clint and that's Natasha, she's Clint's girlfriend, and-" Steve was cut off by Tony.

"I'm Tony Stark."

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have realized that you would be scared. I would be too." Bruce interjected. Liberty gave him a small smile and turned to Steve.

"I still don't know your name."

"It's Steve."

When Liberty glanced around looking at everybody, she realized that they were the Avengers. Her blue eyes widened in shock at this new information. Then she realized another thing. She blushed crimson when it became obvious to her that Captain America saved her.

"It's late, you guys should get some sleep." Steve said. That was definitely Captain America, taking care of everyone else before himself. The Avengers filed out except for Steve, who stayed seated. "You're hurt." Liberty whispered, brushing her hand against the bruise forming on Steve's left cheek, matching Liberty's. She took the ice pack off her cheek and pressed against Steve's cheek. Liberty saw that his lip was split, and brushed her thumb over it gently. Steve blushed crimson and after realizing what she'd done, Liberty did as well.

"Thank you." She softly said, looking away.

"It's my job." Steve cracked a small smile, hissing when his lip stung. "Lie back down. You must be tired."

"Not as tired as you must be."

"I'll sleep in the chair."

"No you won't. You've already saved my life, I won't have you sleeping in a chair. The bed is big enough for both of us." Liberty blushed at what she just said, but looked at Steve with a look that made him give up.

"Okay." Steve said clambering into the bed Liberty, trying not to jostle her. Liberty scooted over, and they both laid down. It was a tight fit but to make it more comfortable for Liberty, he pulled her to his chest. Liberty's breathing evened out and she fell asleep, Steve following shortly after.


End file.
